Untitled
by BloodyRose1918
Summary: I was in midjump when two ice cold arms wrapped around my waist. I slowly turned around to see a very pale and shockingly beautiful face.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob had promised me cliff diving he never said he had to be there with me. Anyways the only reason I was doing this is to hear that beautiful velvet voice. I stepped up to the edge of the cliff and heard a couple rocks slide down the edge; I listened until I could no longer hear them. It was then that I heard his voice slowly come into an audible voice he was saying "Bella this is stupid and reckless" "you told me to be human so watch me" I replied in my head. I walked back a few feet and started running for the edge of the cliff I didn't trip I was so proud of myself I almost forgot to jump but I then realized that I was almost a foot away from the edge.

I was in mid-jump when two ice cold arms wrapped around my waist. I slowly turned around to see a very pale and shockingly beautiful face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, all of those reviews! Thank you so much! Okay, so i know some of you will now be confused, because i already had the second chapter up, where  
Alice came back, but i didn't like that, so now i need you all to vote, again. Sorry!**

**Okay, it definitley won't be Alice, or Edward. Okay..? I'm sorry if you were looking for a EdwardxBella story, it won't be a EdwardxBella story, Maybe emmett, or jasper, or if your really into it, i could make it OCxbella... your choice! Just to let you know as soon as some people review i will write the chapter, because i haven't updated in a very very very long time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mmkay, from the beggining i knew that my story would not be Bellward story. Anyways, I love Jella/Basper/Besper thank you to "uncle jasper tried to eat me" for those wonderful names for Bella X Jasper! So, in other words, yes Jasper got the most votes, but the OC one was up there too! YAY, I've always wanted to write a Jella fic! Wait, no that could be Jacob X Bella. Besper. Yes, I like that one. )**

**Oh and "bookworm" what is your problem? Why would you even leave a review if it just says "stupid"? I don't mind flames if they are at least intelligent, unlike that one. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, sad I know.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I looked into his bright topaz eyes, his arms slowly released me. I moved away from the cliff, but still kept my distance.

"J-Jasper?" I stuttered, not so much in fear, but surprise. Yet, I was still afraid he might disappear any second. He stepped forward, cautioning me with his eyes, that he was coming near me. "W-why?" I asked, my voice shaking. He looked hurt, he misunderstood. He thought I didn't want him here.

"Alice saw you... jumping" He hesitated before the last word.

"and you came..?" I figured Alice would come, since you know, she was the one who saw me jumping, and Jasper was the one who lunged at me, not that I'm mad at him for it.

"Well, I could leave..?" He offered. I smiled at him and walked over to him.

"Nope, it's fine." I began walking in the direction of my truck.

"Bella..." He hesitated so I looked back at him. "Maybe, we should get out of here... fast."

"Why..?" He looked at me, his face was serious and tense. "Oh..." I said remembering what Jacob had told me about the treaty. **(A/n: I don't remember when he told her about the treaty so just go with it. I would check my book but my friend is holding it captive -cough, cough- Kathers...)**

"Okay, my truck is at the end of the trail..." I said and started walking towards the trail, looking out for roots, of course.

I stuck my key in the hole and turned, but a cold hand stopped mine. "Maybe, it would be best if I drove?" Jasper asked in a monotone. His eyes boring into mine.

I nodded slowly, and moved my hand out from underneath his. "O-okay..." I ran my hand along the side of the truck as I walked to the other side. I sighed and opened the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I just wanted you to know who comes back. So, I wrote a filler and yeah. Anyways please review and the chapter will be up soon enough!!**


End file.
